Bewitched
by kkluvz2write
Summary: A little lemon I came up with that is about a witch and her demon. They're partners, but never get along, Soul's always teasing Maka and entering her room before knocking. But what if Maka tried reverse psychology? Will it work too well on Soul? R


_**Bewitched **__**Lemon!**_

"_Demon! I'm going to kill you when I get my hands on you!" The seductress witch hollered at the young erogenous demon. Maka Albarn was a witch of black sorcery from time to time, but for the most part she worked on magic in general. She, Maka, had creamy ivory skin that was soft as silk, shoulder length hair that was golden blond and shimmered in the light. Her eyes were beaming jade eyes and an overall petite body; she had small breasts, well-rounded hips, and log curvy legs. She often wore a tight fitted little black dress that barely covered her thick creamy thighs; she wore black thigh high socks that had red lace trimming at the top. Her V-neck top dipped down to her chest and red lace trim covered most of her exposure. Her black bodice had red ribbon that tied into a small bow sitting in the center of her chest, eliminating her flat stomach, small torso and fine curves. Her skirt was limp and hung down just several inches past her thighs with thin red lace and black ribbon weaving in and out of the lace. She wore two small sleeves that began just above the elbow with black silk, just like her dress, with red lace at both ends and the same black ribbon woven in and out. Maka also wore some black heels with two red straps, one at the ankle and the other near her toes. The finish to her outfit was a black hat that was slightly bent at the top with a red sash and silver buckle at the base, her hair in low pigtails that hung low enough for the hat to fit on nicely. _

_Maka fisted her hands together and stomped her right foot on the ground as her cheeks reddened as she looked into deep red orbs that beamed with pure bliss. He was the complete opposite of Maka, she was sweet, kind, intelligent, and wasn't able to maintain her anger. He was six inches taller than Maka and three years older, thus he was twenty-four. He was tanned slightly with white silvery hair that had a mind of its own and spiked up every which way, his bangs covering some of his face, red eyes, sharp teeth and a smirk that drove Maka to the brink of insanity. He always wore a red dress shirt made of silk, along with a cotton black tie and pinstriped black pants with a matching jacket, on special occasions. He had black dress shoes, small red horns on either side of his head and a long curvy red tail. He was the coolest demon known to all, and the most popular with the female demons. One way to describe him most of the time was an erogenous flirt, but he was a pain in the ass only to Maka Albarn, the most distinguished witch in all of Death City. Maka was well aware of the consequences of practicing black magic within Death City's walls and she thus moved out to the middle of the desert where no one could bother her and she wouldn't be putting anyone in danger, but Soul was the only one that came to "assist" her, but he really was distracting her._

"_Soul! Get out! I'm not in the proper attire for you to be in here!" Maka was correct, she was wearing her black and red lacked bra that was the "trim" that sat at the top of her bodice, and she wore thin black and red-laced panties with everything else on but her bodice and her skirt. She was actually in the middle of getting dresses._

"_But I've been dying to see you!" Soul was begging Maka as he slowly approached her, his pinstriped jacked hung up in her hallway closet, shoes at the base of her front door. The living room empty except for a red loveseat, TV and coffee table; her kitchen neat and everything put in its proper place, the hallway long with four doors total, the end being the bathroom, the other three bedrooms and an unknown spare room. One bedroom was Maka's, the other for her "assistant's," and the third a guest room, but mostly used as a storage room, and only Maka knew what was in the forth room._

"_I said get out!" Maka twiddled her fingers and began chanting as her pillows furiously pushed Soul out of her room and onto the floor, the door slamming shut. Maka huffed and placed everything back where it belonged and she finished getting dressed before slowly turning the knob to her door, Soul was leaning against the door and fell back as Maka opened it, Soul fell between her legs and got a great panty shot._

"_Nice panties Maka." Soul looked up at Maka as she huffed, her face becoming red again as she stormed off. She walked into the unknown room and locked the door behind her._

"_HUHHHH!" She screamed into a pink pillow as she rested on her princess canopy bed with daisies and roses all around her, a black cauldron on the opposite corner with a wall of spell books, the adjacent wall with ingredients to make various potions. Next to the bed was a large wardrobe with various capes and witch attire and accessories. The majority of the room was pink and lavender with roses painted on by one of Maka's painting spells. On the ceiling was a large poster of Soul's face where numerous darts were thrown and hung down despicable notes her wrote about her, but Maka had drawn a silly mustache on him and blackened out some of his teeth. When she was in a bad mood she would come to this magical room that offered her some peace of mind along with a secret window behind her bed that could take her anywhere she wanted, or even make her humble abode like a castle at her own whim. The other benefit of the room was that it was sound proof, which made Maka very happy to be able to scream out any of her frustrations, and no one was allowed into the room without Maka's permission._

"_Uhhh! I could kill that god-awful demon! I swear I'll put a spell on him and turn him into a toad! Huhh, I wish he would just do his job and go to his room when he's done. If he just listened." Maka thought of how much she loathed him and wanted him to be more obedient, easier to order around. She thought of his stupid smirk that drove her to the edge, his teeth sharp and terrifying. She thought of his soft hair, hard horns, and long scaly tail that he's never let her go anywhere near. She wanted him, but she'd never admit it to him, no matter how desperate she was, she had spells that calmed her and pushed down the warm feeling in her belly whenever Soul was near her. She wanted him to obey her for a night, just one night and she would do whatever he commanded her for every other night. She thought about what he would look like without any of his suit on, with just his spandex shorts he often wore under his lab coat when they worked on some "messy" spells. Maka felt her body heat rise, but she didn't want to conjure up her spell, instead she would make this room the most erotically intoxicating room of the entire house. She thus stood and did her work, twiddling her fingers and waving her hands, making the room change, everything was black but the bed, her cauldron and spells, along with the ingredients hidden inside a chest where the cauldron once stood. Her bed was the similar shape, but the sheets were red silk and the canopy was red lace and kept a certain cover over the bed. The next was the scent of pure lust that filled the room due to the colorful candles, and flower petals were spread out over the floor and on the bed. The dim light made it even more sensual and made Maka even more impatient. Maka thus walked over to her wardrobe and put up her bodice, skirt, and heels before opening up her thoughts and allowing the door to unlock._

"_Soul." Maka mewled out in a moaning and lingering manor; she sat on the bed with her legs crossed and her hands behind her propping her up and her chest sticking out. She saw snowy hair and red horns peak in through the door as a look of confusion crossed his face, Maka tried to look at appealing as possible._

"_Maka?" Soul's voice was raspy and slightly cracking. He wasn't sure whether or not she would actually let him into her secret lair._

"_Soul!" Maka was commanding now, as she rocked her leg over the other, causing an arousing sensation to come over her. She felt pure desire building at the pit of her stomach and spreading throughout her body. Suddenly Soul practically ran over to Maka and he looked down at her with lust in his eyes, his tail twitching._

"_Y-yes Maka?" Soul's voice was shaky and full of intrigue. Maka stretched her leg out and rubbed on Soul's calf and slowly reached his thigh where she slowed her pace even more and finally reaching his groin where her toes wondered over, causing Soul to groan and let out small growls._

"_M-Maka." His voice was unsteady and full of yearning for her touch. Maka let a smile run across her lips as she drank in the sight of Soul, his lips quivering, tail twitching, and his knees shaking._

"_Come here." Maka patted the space near her as Soul nodded and obeyed her order._

"_Good boy Soul, now you just hold still." Maka leaned over to Soul and began to undo his tie, and then she let the soft fabric rest in her hand as she slowly slid it out from under his collar and pulled it away from his body and throwing it to the ground._

"_Put your foot up here." Maka patted of her thigh and let the slapping noises echo as she slid his shoe off then his sock; she did the same to his other foot. She then gently put his foot to the floor and let her arm trace up his leg past his groin and stop at his belt, pulling it off and throwing it aside. She un-tucked his shirt and began to unbutton it, kissing over each space of exposed skin, tracing his scare he received from one of her experiments with black magic. The scare ran up from his left hip to his right shoulder, only bumps remaining, she asked if he wanted the scare to vanish but he refused. Once all the buttons were separated from their holes, she discarding the shirt with the rest of his things._

"_Get up." Maka commanded and Soul obeyed. Maka bent down to her knees and undid his zipper and button, tugging the pants down by his hips; Soul kicked them off and looked down at Maka, practically drooling. Maka smiled at the large bulge in his spandex, she giggled at the thought of making Soul so aroused._

"_Mmm Soul, I love it when you're obedient. I wish you would be like this more often." Maka looked up at Soul and winked at him. Maka let her soft pink lips graze over the bulge, causing Soul's tail and body to twitch and his legs to wobble._

"_Hmm, maybe you should sit down, now don't do anything unless I tell you to. Got it?" Maka looked up at Soul sternly. Soul nodded his head, his white hair swaying in every direction. Maka bent down again as she spread open his legs and positioned herself to her liking, then she decided she'd use a little bit of magic. Maka waved her hand and Soul's spandex were on the ground, his fully erect member in front of her face, and she smiled, slowly licking her lips. She neared him and began to kiss him over and over, slowly licking the base and working her way up to the tip as she toyed with his balls in her hand._

"_Maka! Feels g-good." Soul was groaning and grunting with every little move and touch she made. Maka smiled and made popping noises when she releases the tip, then starting over again. She then decided to turn up the notch and began to jerk Soul, starting at a slow pace then increasing her speed with each stroke. Then she finally decided to fully put him in her mouth, savoring his salty taste. She made humming sounds which caused Soul to thrash about and grip the sheets, she finally was bobbing her head up and down as fast as she could go as Soul bucked his hips towards her, his hands tangled in her hair which was slowly falling out of its pigtails._

"_Maka! I can't hold it in anymore, I'm gonna cum!" Soul was desperate for release, but he didn't want to take advantage of the moment. Maka merely smiled and became rougher with her movements, until Soul finally ejaculated into her mouth; she refused to let any drop escape her lips as she swallowed the white sticky substance._

"_How was that?" Maka was out of breath and panting, her chest quickly rising and falling._

"_Amazing." Soul gave Maka a large grin and petted her on the head, bringing her into a tight embrace._

"_Hmm, I'm glad you enjoyed that." Maka returned the grim with a sly smile, adjusting herself to be sitting beside Soul, her legs resting on his._

"_So, why so sudden?" Soul was curious as to why Maka all of the sudden was "in the mood."_

"_Well, to be honest, I've always wanted to do that, but the main reason why I didn't before was because you pissed me off so much. So, I'd like you to be submissive, just for the night and I'll do whatever you want for however long you want the rest of the nights."_

"_Deal."_

"_Really?"_

"_Ya, that was hot, you taking charge. I'd even go as far as to call it, sexy." Soul put an arm around Maka and kissed her on the forehead._

"_Hmm, funny, I would've thought I'd say that about you first." Maka looked up into Soul's red ruby eyes and saw pure pleasure and ecstasy. Soul leaned down until his lips were brushing Maka's, then he slowly let himself mold into her. The kiss was sweet and simple, full of love, but the second was pure lust. Soul went back down for a second kiss, this time he was far more passionate, his tongue licking Maka's lips, to which she didn't budge. Maka giggled and created some space, putting her index finger on Soul's soft and succulent lips._

"_Na ah ahh, I'm the one in charge remember?"_

"_Huhh, fine-whoa!" Soul was suddenly flipped over and Maka was on top of him, her breasts fully exposed to him at that angle, he smiled at the sight but knew he had to be a good boy and behave, after all he'd get her back the following night. Maka suddenly crashed her lips onto Soul's letting her tongue explore his jawline and lips, until he cracked them open, giving her just enough space to dive in. She explored his hot mouth and tasted him, loving every second of it._

"_Mmmm." Maka couldn't help but moan at how well they fit together and how intoxicating this really was. She heard Soul let out a growl at the back of his throat as Maka put her legs on either side of his hips, spreading herself out and slowly moving over him. She let her lace panties brush his now erect cock, and Soul replied by bucking his hips, his tip slightly hitting Maka's clit._

"_AH!" Maka hollered as Soul was bucking faster, nibbling on her lips. She couldn't take it anymore; she threw off her bra and panties in an instant and sat naked atop Soul. His eyes widened at the beauty of Maka, and he felt his face flush at how perky she was, along with following every curve and crescent of her body._

"_You're so beautiful." Soul smiled and sat up to hold Maka's chin, placing another sweet kiss atop her lips._

"_Mmm, you're so sweet. Now, I'm giving you an option, would you prefer stockings and the hat or not?"_

"_I say you keep 'em on."_

"_Hmm hmm, what ever you say." Maka threw her arms around Soul and began to rub his back and shoulders; Soul leaned forward so that Maka's chest was fully pressed against him. She smiled and pushed him back down again, leaving kisses all over his scar, chest, and collarbone._

"_Mmm, touch me Soul." Maka finally gave Soul another command, but her voice was more sensual as it was commanding. Soul brought his hands to rest on the small of Maka's back, slowly making circles with his fingertips and sliding down to her rear and giving it a light squeeze, making Maka mewl and whimper at his touch. Soul began to move his hands up, cupping Maka's small breasts and tweaking the nipples, causing them to harden._

"_Soul!" Maka moaned his name and began to thrash about over him, her hips bucking on their own, and smacking against Soul's cock making wet gushing sounds. Maka finally grabbed one of Soul's hands and moved it towards the area where Maka needed relief the most. Her sex was soaking wet and Soul's fingers slid over the folds slowly encircling her clit, causing Maka to cry out and grasp Soul's shoulders._

"_Soul, more!" Maka pleaded. Soul smiled and moved his head so that his mouth was right under her bosom, and his tongue went to work. Swirling, sucking, and nibbling on Maka's teat, making it raw and swollen, then he moved to the next one. Maka's head was thrown back as Soul's movements became rougher and rougher, slowly bringing her to the edge and closer to her orgasm._

"_Yes yes yes! Oh Soulll!" Maka cried out as Soul grunted, letting finger-by-finger slip inside Maka, until he had four in her. Maka's hips bucking, her breasts swaying and her head thrashing about. Soul's hips were bucking, smacking into her butt, until he couldn't take it anymore._

"_Maka please!" His voice was begging and Maka couldn't ignore it for she felt the same. Maka nodded._

"_But first, I'd like to try something." Maka's head leaned down until her lips were above Soul's nipples, and she repeated the actions Soul did until he was grunting, growling, and even moaning, then she sat up, wet sex over Soul's erect and throbbing member, she slowly slid herself on him and let his size readjust to his length._

"_Ahhh, Soul you're so big." Maka felt a wince of pain, but knew it would be gone soon._

"_And you're so tight!" Soul's face scrunched up, trying to resist the urge to buck senselessly. Maka put her hands on Soul's chest and let her hips move in a circular motion, her knees touching the mattress, leaving her fully spread out and open to Soul._

"_Ahhh! How's that f-feel Soul?" Maka was moaning and hissing at the pleasure that was now taking over._

"_G-good." Soul put his hands on Maka's hips and looked at her for approval, to which she nodded her head. BANG!_

"_AH!"_

_BANG!_

"_AHHH!"_

_BANG!  
"AHHHHHHH!"_

_Soul set his pace, slow but hard and Maka was thrilled and entering a world of ecstasy. Soul was grunting and hollering out her name over and over again, along with load hisses of impatience._

"_Ssssss, Maka! So damn tight!"_

"_Yes Soul! Give it to me baby! AH ah ah ahhh! Harder! Fuck me harder! Eeeeaaahhh!"_

"_That's it!" Soul grabbed Maka's hips and ferociously slammed into her like a wild beast._

"_Fuck! Ya ya ya ya!"_

"_Maka Maka Maka Maka! I'm not gonna last much longer! Fuck!"_

"_Me neither! Ahhhh Soullll!"_

"_Makaaaa!" They finally road through their orgasm and released inside one another, Maka passing out onto Soul, panting heavily._

"_That was amazing!" Maka managed to get out through huffs and puffs._

"_Ya it was!" Soul stroked Maka's hair, brushing her bangs out of her face._

"_Don't pull out yet Soul, I've never been this close to you before. I kinda like it." Maka smiled sweetly at Soul, drips of sweat running down her angelic face._

"_I kind of love it." Soul smiled back, placing a kiss on Maka's forehead, then another on her lips._

"_Mmmm, ok, I need to lay down for a while." Maka slowly slid off of Soul and laid down next to him, Soul wrapping her protectively in his arms._

"_I love you Maka." His voice was raspy and sincere._

"_What?" Maka was taken aback as she looked up at him._

"_I said I love you Maka Albarn."_

"_I love you too Soul Eater Evans!" Maka jumped at Soul, wrapping him in a tight embrace._

"_Hmm, I hoped you'd say that. Would you be my girlfriend?"_

"_Of course!"_

"_Great, now you may be a little sore tomorrow, but tomorrow night you're all mine." Soul smiled devilishly at Maka. She merely sat up, crawled to the edge of the bed and pulled up a chair; her legs stretched out at she toyed with herself._

"_Ya, but tonight you're all mine. Now come here, I want to do some naughty experiments involving your horns and tail."_

"_This is going to be one hell of a long night." Soul crawled to Maka; letting his tail brush her wet sex as they both mewled in pleasure._

"_So you are sensitive there hu? What about here?" Maka began to rub her hands up and down on Soul's horns, seeing that his member was now fully erect again and ready to go._

"_Maka!" Soul grunted as she used one hand to rub his horns, the other to rub his tail and her foot to rub his cock._

"_Now, entertain me Soul eater."_

"_Aww shit, I think you bewitched me, body and soul." Soul smirked as Maka began to moan his name again as he stroked her with his tail again, round two now beginning, and the night was still young._

_6/11/13_


End file.
